


sybiosis

by riverrocks413



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverrocks413/pseuds/riverrocks413





	sybiosis

It was dark, and I was worried. Usually, by 9pm, dad had already come home and started dinner, but it was well past 10, and I still had no idea where he was. He worked at the Life Foundation, a large corporation that specializes in, well, I didn't really know what exactly, but I knew that it was something to do with rockets. The lab only about a mile from our hose, and he always texted me when he was leaving. Always. But now, the lines where silent. I felt my way to the light switch and flipped it. Light flooded our small apartment. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and checked my phone again. Nothing. Maybe he was in trouble? Maybe there had been an accident at his work? No, he was probably fine, and just got caught up at his job. I flipped open my computer and tried to take my mind off it. I scrolled through the list of assignments I had, many of them overdue. I knew that I should be studying, or working, or something but I just couldn't focus. After a lengthy battle in my brain, I decided to bike to his work, it would only take a few minutes, and dad wouldn't get too mad, he would understand. I locked up the house and descended the steps to the entrance of the apartment. Since my mom had died, about 16 years ago, we had had troubles affording even the bears of homes. I had tried to help dad whenever I could, trying to get as many odd jobs as I could juggle, but I could never keep them, and once my grades started slipping, dad had stopped me from taking any more, telling me to focus on my work. I climbed onto my bike, clipped my helmet, and pedaled away

 

As soon as I arrived at my dads work, I knew something was wrong. The usually bright place was silent and dark, and the guards that were supposed to be on permanent guard were absent. I went to the front door, surprised and worried to find it open. My heart started thumping at a rabbits pace. Ever since I was young, I knew that I had anxiety, and it had only gotten worse as I grew up. My breathing quickened. While the outside had been eerily quiet, the inside was getting steadily louder. The more I walked into the building, the louder the alarms got. On any other day, I would have run out of there screaming, but something was drawing me deeper into the complex. My best guess was that I wanted to find my dad, but I knew that wasn't all of it. I turned another corner, and the alarms reached deafening tones. I knew I had found the source of the emergency. I came to a room, with many clear glass-walled cubicles. In many of them, I could see people, and it made me sick. Some of them were on the ground, writhing in pain, others were scarily still. I wanted to help the ones who were still alive, but I was scared, they looked dangerous even in there weekend state. Just them, I recognized one of the bodies still living. My dad was on the ground, breathing heavily. I rushed to him, ignoring all of the signs my gut was telling me to run. I elevated his head, trying to find any signs of sickness and anyway I could help. His eyes suddenly went unfocused, then, they flushed bright white, his pupils disappearing entirely. Fear rose in my chest, choking my breath.  
“Dad? Dad, are you ok?!?!?!” after a few seconds of me shaking him, his eyes cleared, returning to there normal emerald color, but he still looked in pain.  
“C-carmin, what are you doing here? You need to leave now, they've escaped! You not safe here” he sat up violently, gripping me with strength I didn't know he had. His eyes went in and out of focus, but ever-present in his eyes was fear. Abruptly, he spoke with a voice that was not his  
“Run all you want, little one, but I will find you.” his eyes went dark, dissolving to black, and he went limp. A black substance oozed from his body and swirled on the floor. I stumbled to my feet, trying to run, but in my haste, I tripped on my own feet, and my head hit the ground, hard, knocking me out


End file.
